Stolen
by SpringSnowflakes
Summary: A misunderstood boy lives his life alone with no one to turn to. He steals as a hobby and a job. He needed to stay alive. Only one fateful encounter could change his very way of living. AxC please R
1. Chapter 1 An Ordinary Night

Hey everyone. I am a novice, amateur writer. I know my grammar is rather poor and my ideas are often clichéd. However, I hope this story would be different from others I have tried to write. Perhaps you may find this story engaging or at least an Ok piece. Because of my carelessness and lack of ideas, I hope you can comment on what I should improve/work on. Hope you enjoy this.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters I use or any of the Gundam Seed attributes. This is my own plot and if I happened to have the same idea as you it is a mere coincidence. I mean not to plagiarize.

**Pairing**: I will most likely use Athrun and Cagalli, and if not some other Athrun pairing.

**Summary**: A runaway boy is wanted for his acts of felony, mostly of robbery. He lives a life alone until some fateful day where one action changes and flips his entire life around. He then returns to school in the neighborhood, concealing his sins from his peers. Will his previous life be exposed to his friends? Only time will tell.

**Warning**: For the time being, the characters will be out of character.

_xox_

_**Stolen**_

_Chapter 1- _An Ordinary Night

It was a cold silent night. The night sky was pitch black, and gusts of wind could be heard echoing against the grim gray stone buildings. The alleyway was completely empty; not a single person was insight. Like most other stories, it is here where the story begins.

A young man, perhaps to you considered a boy, rummaged through his bag taking out his "earnings" cautiously. He took out each piece gently and scattered them on the ground: a watch, an mp3 player, a couple of bucks here and there. The boy sighed, discontented with himself. He was displeased of his, as he would call it, findings.

The very nature of the boy would have disgusted most. How could he go on with a life like his? No one knew the answer; only he himself could tell. Had he ever had someone to go to, to turn to when he was down? Never. Could people blame him for his actions, after everything he has gone through? Sure, for he was misunderstood as most criminals were.

Back to the story. The midnight haired boy placed everything back into his ripped canvas back, slung it over his shoulder, and picked himself up. Again he sighed. It had certainly been a long day. He had hoped that he would have gotten a better profit for his actions, but today just wasn't his day. What was he to do with an mp3 player or even a watch? Sure he had some more money, but it was only enough to buy him a bag of chips and a soda.

How could life be so cruel to him? you might ask. This life seems hard, for an normal person living a normal life. But, if you had gone through what he has, he chose this life. Sure it might not be greatest, but the boy was satisfied with it for the most part.

Down the alley way, make a right at the cobblestone corner, cross the street. Directions to his "home" came naturally now. It was a mere instinct. So, it was yet another night where boy lethargically enter the park gates. For him it was an ordinary night.

Left. Right. Straight. Across. Again everything becomes natural, as if the boy had done this all his life. Eventually after about ten minutes of guiding himself to his "home" he reaches a small kiddie park. He went through the small playground to a small clearing in the woods. Pushing some bits of twigs and leaves aside, a small little opening came to view. It was his little haven.

Quickly as a routine, he went over to another bunch of foliage. Brushing away the contents, it there revealed a bunch of miscellaneous items ranging from petty pencils and pens to more valuable prizes like precious gold and silver accessories, wallets, and most importantly some ID's and credit cards. The boy sighed again, but this time with satisfaction. No one had stolen what he had tirelessly managed to scrounge for and eventually obtain.

A slight smile came over the boy's face. Although his hiding spot was clearly obvious and quite a nice place for younger kids looking for a good place to hide, everything remained untouched. He laughed under his breath. Every time his mind brought him to this topic of safe keeping, he couldn't help feel sarcasm and hatred fill him. _I suppose they listen to their parents. _"Don't touch things that aren't yours," he mocked aloud. _Hah, they are ever so naive. Parents, what good are they? Do they ever help?_

The boy spat, showing his disdain for those superior to others, namely parents or guardians, whatever you call them. _Bothersome._ He then sat on the cool earth ground. Mosquitoes and flies buzzed in his ear and the boy swat it with a flick of his wrist. However, his motions slowly stopped. What was the point?

_Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong. _

The church bells rang from the far distance. One ring, two, and some more. Time didn't mean a thing for the boy. What life did he lead? At one point in his life, he had always wanted to do well and help society. Teen angst got to him and now his life had no clear value.

Another sigh, one of the only things the boy said aloud. _Where will I go from here? Can I move from my past? Am I always capable of getting away?_ It is around this time (late night or early morning) where the boy would question his life. _No matter. Perhaps by miracle something would make me change._

He then slowly lay his head against a stump and took out the bag of chips he had earlier bought. Slowly opening it and savoring each moment, he took out one piece and ate it bit by bit. He ate a tiny morsel of chip, taking almost eternity to finish his bite. After eating several pieces, he put the bag aside, leaving most for later.

His head, still against the stump, began to ache. He shifted positions so that he lay on the ground, curled up in a tight ball. Slowly he drifted into light sleep. Every so often he'd wake up panting, scared if someone caught him or if someone was about to steal what he had worked so hard to obtain.

Life was complicated. The boy, a very talented student, longed to return to school, to a normal society. However, he could never bring himself to be labeled "orphan," nor had he wanted his parents to find him. And so, the boy had given up the very thought of having a normal life again, or to even live comfortably without the endless worrying. Luck and fortune was never in his favor.

For nights and nights, weeks and weeks, the boy kept up with the routine. Get up morning or midday, find a gullible and oblivious person, and manage to take something of their possession. You could call it a hobby for the boy, or you may call it a job. Either way, he did it for the heck of wasting his day and it was for advantage. On most days got his hands on money, something that he desperately needed to survive.

The boy, however, usually felt utterly hopeless and sinful. He knew he was wanted for his crimes. He knew that he wanted to live a normal life. He knew many things, but couldn't help himself. Perhaps someone out there would be there for him, to lend him a helping hand. Perhaps luck might favor him. It was only in due time that his call to fate was answered.

_xox_

Ok the first chapter is up. I hope you enjoyed reading this and it wasn't too boring.

Please review and I truly hope I can update soon. Exams are coming up so I cannot make any promises. Buhbai for now and thanks for reading.

(Sorry for any grammatical mistakes. Also, I tend to not write very long chapters. Perhaps I will later one, but I hope you are satisfied with how long they are now.)

…live…laugh…love…


	2. Chapter 2 Seven

Oh my gosh. I am soooo incredibly sorry for not updating. I have had so much homework, tests, and stress amounting that I didn't have enough time to even begin thinking about my story. Well, now that school is coming to an end I will try to update this story more frequently. Once again, gomen ne. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters I use or any of the Gundam Seed attributes. This is my own plot and if I happened to have the same idea as you it is a mere coincidence. I mean not to plagiarize.

**Pairing**: I will most likely use Athrun and Cagalli, and if not some other Athrun pairing.

**Summary**: A runaway boy is wanted for his acts of felony, mostly of robbery. He lives a life alone until some fateful day where one action changes and flips his entire life around. He then returns to school in the neighborhood, concealing his sins from his peers. Will his previous life be exposed to his friends? Only time will tell.

**Warning**: For the time being, the characters will be out of character.

_xox_

_Chapter 2_- Seven

As like all other days, the midnight haired boy yawned as he just aroused from his sleep. A long growl came from his stomach, disturbing the silence that encompassed him. With a roll of his eyes, the boy brought himself up and walked to the edge of his little sanctuary. Poking his head out of the trees, he carefully scanned the area, not wanting to get caught.

_Squeak._

The boy looked straight at the kiddie park and noticed a very young boy on the swing set. _Odd. What is a little like that be doing here so early in the morning? _ This was the first time seeing the kid. _Perhaps his parents are around._ Forgetting about the boy in general, the boy took another side path from his 'home,' in search of some food to eat.

The morning air was crisp, and the birds began to wake up and sing their morning songs. For a guy like the boy, people would hardly believe that he cared about such trivial things. However, the boy found pleasure and happiness from all of these small parts of life that was left unnoticed by most of the world. Stopping once in a while to take in the surroundings, the boy felt oddly pleased and in high hopes of the upcoming day. He stopped dawdling and quickly walked to a deli.

Walking down Main Street, the boy made his way to one of the local delis he normally went to. He counted each passing building until he reached number 22. The metal gates were closed shut, and the interior was a sickening gray hue. Thinking for the briefest moment, the boy called out, "Hey Sam, are you up?" The owner, who lived above his small shop, was a close acquaintance 

of the boy. After some time had passed, the boy sighed in grief. _What a great way to start off the day._ His stomach growled in agreement to his sarcasm.

And so, the boy walked on, hoping he could find something to amuse himself with until the deli opened. He passed by several different drug stores like Duane Reade and Rite Aide, but neither of the pharmacies sparked any interest. Soon, several apartment buildings began to fill the already crowded street. The boy walked a good 17 blocks until a flyer on the sidewalk caught his attention.

Missing: Lost MP3 player. Red in color and is fairly small. Light pink earphones should be attached. If anyone finds this, there will be a cash reward. Please contact me at...

The boy automatically recognized the MP3 as the one he had stolen the previous night. Hmm maybe I can return the MP3 to the girl. There will be a reward if the girl isn't lying. It is a much easier way of making money than keeping the useless thing or trying to sell it. Unfortunately for the boy, the other half of the flyer was ripped off. _Uhhg, just what I need. And I thought I was going to have a nice day._

The boy paused for a bit and pondered on what he should do. The deli would open by the time he walked back and he could get his breakfast, or he could look for another flyer. Finally putting his curiosity aside, the boy decided to get some food. Who knew how long it would take to find the poster?

Walking back up Main Street, the boy watched as the drowsy shopkeepers began opening their shops. The street was already packed with people trying to make it to work on time. Morning rush hour.

"Good morning kiddo!"

The boy looked up and saw a familiar man behind the bars. Dressed in a dirty white apron over faded jeans, the cheerful man approached the boy. "Sam, what took you so long? I've been waiting," the boy joking said.

"Aww do you miss me already?"

"Sam," the boy rolled his eyes.

"Aww fine. Ruin the old guy's spirit. Hey can you help me put up the gate?" So with a heave, the two pushed the heavy metal gate up.

"So, kiddo. What are you doing up so early? This isn't like you."

"Ahh just woke up."

"I see, I see. Ahh I miss the good 'ole times. I remember being about your age, on your own trying to make it somewhere in life. You know..."

The boy coughed.

"Eh? Oh right, oh right. Enough about the good times. What would you like this morning?"

"A toasted butter bagel would be nice, Sam."

"Righty-o. Toasted butter bagel, coming up," and he walked to his small kitchen

"How much is it?" asked the boy.

"Ahh it's on the house."

The boy cocked his head and then looked down. "Thanks."

"Just a moment then."

The boy shrugged. _How could making a bagel take so long to make? _

_Ring._

The bells chimed with each passing hour.

_Ring. _"Two," the boy muttered. _Ring._ "Three."_ Ring._ "Four."_ Ring._ "Five."

"Here's your bagel sonny. You take care now," Sam said after he had handed over the bagel. The boy graciously accepted it and nodded in thanks.

_Ring_. "Se--" Papers went flying in the air, and there was a huge thump.

"Owww. Watch where you are going next time will you?"

The boy had bumped into a person upon his exit and at first just stared at the person, whom he presumed was a guy around his age. "Hey. Aren't you going to help me?" The boy, not a chivalrous person after years of isolation, snapped out of his daze and bent down and offered him a hand. The person on the floor grasped it, and the boy pulled him up. "Sor--"

The black cap that the person was wearing fell off, and beautiful blonde hair fell out. The boy had not realized it, but he was staring at the person for quite a while. It was as if he had never seen a lady before. The boy hadn't even realized that the lady was glaring at him. "Hey, what's the matter?" She waved her hand across his face. "Helloooo anyone in there?"

The boy shook his head. "S-sorry," he stuttered. "I mean you are just so--" Before he could finish he was cut off by the impatient lady.

"What's your problem, weirdo? Quit staring at me. I'm a girl. G-i-r-l. There is nothing special about me."

"O-oh. S-sorry. Bye." The boy fled from the shop.

"Strange," the girl said under her breath. She then knelt down and picked her scattered fliers.

**Missing**

**Lost MP3 player. Red in color and is fairly small. Light pink earphones should be attached. If anyone finds this, there will be a cash reward. Please contact me at 1-626-322-1078. **

_xox_

I'm sorry for such chapter, but I thought of this at midnight and thought it would be a good way to bring myself back into the story. I hope to update soon. I would deeply appreciate it if you review and perhaps even give me suggestions.

Live…Laugh…Love


End file.
